Animals of Farthing Wood Redemption
by JediJaras
Summary: Sequel to 'Lazarus, Arise'. Shattered Glass TF perspective. Dreamer survived death at the hands of her own kin. Now how will she and family and friends survive war on an entirely different scale?
1. Chapter 1

**Part 2 - Chapter 1: New life, new plots afoot**

**Jaden paced nervously outside the warren. Dreamer was inside; about to give birth again, and, as if that wasn't enough, Windfire had gone missing again. He heard large footfalls trudging through the bushes. Jaden turned to see Quicksilver, the large brown horse that had helped them in their journey here. "Is something wrong, Jaden" Quicksilver asked. "Yes, Quicksilver." Jaden sighed, as if it wasn't plain enough. "Dreamer's about to give birth again and Windfire's gone. You haven't seen her, have you?" Quicksilver pondered for a while, then shook his head.**

**Jaden dropped his head. "Some father I'm turning out to be" "Don't get down, Jaden. Remember what Rowan said" Jaden slightly twinged at the name. Dreamer had never really gotten over Rowan leaving. "Yes, you're right, Quicksilver"**

**Suddenly, a rustle from the top bushes was heard, and a small red cub leapt out onto Jaden. "Oh, there she is" Quicksilver said. Jaden quickly recovered and gently shook the cub off. "Windfire, please don't scare me like that, young lady" He said sternly. The embarrassed smile Windfire gave him lightened his heart slightly. "You are getting better, I'll admit. But here's a hint: I usually go for the limbs" Jaden told Windfire, holding out his paw for emphasis. Windfire shook her head and yipped. She wasn't able to talk properly yet, but it was clear she understood.**

**Then, from the cave there came a long groan, which suddenly stopped. Jaden led Windfire into the warren while Quicksilver tried to poke his head in. Dreamer was panting, exhausted from the strain. Near her was a small cub, showing signs of life. Jaden sniffed and observed. "It's a girl" He concluded. Dreamer smiled and licked her mate. Since she had become a mother she had had little time for exploration, not that that stopped Windfire. "This time, I get to choose the name" She replied. "Okay" Said Jaden "What do you suggest?"**

**Dreamer stopped. She hadn't really given it much thought. Then the cub started to open her lids, revealing innocent turquoise eyes. Dreamer was astonished "She's got my eyes" She then mentally compared them to the lake's calm appearance in the autumn. "I think I'll call her Serena" Jaden nodded in understanding. "It definitely suits her now, but what about when she grows up?" "Jaden, dear, you should try and relax for just once" "Yes, dear"**

**Dreamer then turned her attention to Windfire "Windfire, come and meet your new baby sister, Serena" Windfire, with a push from Jaden sniffed at Serena, and took an instant liking to her. Serena seemed to be nervous, as she cuddled up to her mother. Windfire came forward and nuzzled her sister, who nuzzled back, fully trusting her. "**_**I wish you could see this, Rowan**_**" Dreamer thought.**

**Meanwhile, in America**

**Over the skies of Oregon in the USA a ****CH-53E Super Stallion was hovering silently, searching for something. Inside the cockpit a metal voice rumbled with a tinge of desperation or madness. "50 cycles of searching" It muttered. "But the artifact is out there. I can **_**feel it**_**! And once I find it, we shall be one step closer to our goals"**

**Then a screen in the cockpit began to blip "And energy signal?" The screen showed up a detailed map of Great Britain, converging closer on where the signal was coming from "Mmm, an awfully remote sector" The voice observed "Still, it looks promising. Extremely promising" The helicopter then turned and headed in a westerly direction towards Europe.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2 - Chapter 2: A close encounter**

**A few days later, Dreamer was resting outside near the lake, smiling at the wondrous sunrise. "The gray-eyed morn smiles on the frowning night" She recited from **_**Romeo and Juliet**_** "Checkering the eastern clouds with streaks of light"**

**Most of the memories she had of the battle that took place at the lake had faded. Besides, Bounder was the only evil blue fox she had really known. Russet and Ranger could be blunt at times, but they were overall kind and gentle. And, speaking of them, they had reason to be happy as well. With Friendly and Charmer they had had sons, Pace and Rusty, both born shortly before Serena. Both looked a lot like their fathers, but Rusty had red fur instead of blue.**

**At this moment they were currently in play in the grass. Since the battle the park had had a few newcomers, more recently a red fox named Revan. Dreamer spotted him. "Revan, is there a problem?" Revan, who had slightly brownish fur, white ears, and yellow eyes, turned to her "Nothing drastic, Dreamer, no. I'm just trying to find where Husky has gone" "I have that same problem with my daughters. Though, of course, you're much older than me. I'm sure you've had this problem before" "Of course" Revan responded "But, in a place this secure, you don't really expect finding a missing cub to be that difficult"**

**Serena, meanwhile, was down by the lakeside, gazing into her reflection. She then saw another reflection close to her. Serena looked up and saw a playful young male fox, the same age as her. "Sister, where are you?" Windfire called out alongside Plucky, son of Bold and Whisper. They came down to see Serena in a stare-down with Husky, Revan's son. Both turned their attention to the older cubs. "Come on, Serena. Mother might be worried about us" "I'll get you back to your father, Husky" Plucky said.**

**Dreamer turned and noticed her daughters, Plucky and another cub approaching them. "Husky, I've told you not to wander off, haven't I?" Revan said, putting his paw on his son. "He can't help it, Revan. I was the same when I was a cub" Dreamer told him "Thank you for looking out for them, Plucky" Plucky nodded "It's really nothing, Aunt" "**_**Bold taught him well**_**" Dreamer thought, still hoping that Whisper had gotten over the events of the feud.**

**Any further conversation was interrupted by a screeching in the sky. Kestrel only screeched like that if there was something urgent to report. "What's wrong, Kestrel?" "I've spotted humans!" Dreamer cringed, aside from Rowan; she had had a bad experience with humans, especially **_**Shadow**_**. "Come on, girls. Let's go home." "Why? It might be fun" "Or it might be dangerous, come on" Dreamer pressed.**

**The group wandered back to the warrens. Windfire was a bit downtrodden, but was pulled aside by Plucky "Come on, Windfire. Let's go check out the humans" Windfire was a bit shocked "But you heard my mother, it might be dangerous" Plucky smirked "There's only one way to find out" "Okay, let's go" Windfire sighed and snuck away with Plucky.**

**Two or three deer lay dead on the ground. One doe dared to come out and was gunned down immediately. Out of the trees came the assailants – George "Knuckles" and Justin "Claws". Claws poked his gun at the dead animal "We eat tonight, brother" "If you remember, brother, these deer aren't what we were sent to kill" Claws scowled a bit "Aw, come on. Where's your sense of excitement, Knuckles?" "You want fun, Claws? Then go scout the area for those foxes" Knuckles spat. The two men split up into the forest.**

**Plucky and Windfire were wandering the forest area, looking for any trace of humans. Windfire then heard something "Quick, hide!" She told Plucky, and they hid inside a bush. Knuckles trampled onto the scene, his keen eyes scanning for his target. While his brother preferred to kill his targets from a distance, he liked to get close and personal with his knuckledusters. Windfire stared in awe and fear, until she noticed Plucky starting to sniff. "**_**Oh please don't give us away**_**" She thought. Plucky tried to hold it in, but then sneezed. "Achoo!"**

**Knuckles turned around and headed for the bush. "Wonderful idea, Plucky, to go looking for humans!" Windfire said as they scrambled out of the bushes. Knuckles leapt and crashed into the bushes, earning one or two scratches. He pulled out a device "Claws, I found two of 'em!" "**_**Great, brother! You take care of them" "Why can't you help?**_**" "**_**I… have to make sure no one steals the car**_**" Frustrated, Knuckles hung up on Claws with even a goodbye. "Asshole" He muttered.**

**Windfire and Plucky made it to a large tree, but they were too tired to go on. "Gotcha now" Knuckles growled, knuckledusters primed and ready. As he was about to strike Quicksilver burst through and kicked him aside. Knuckles was knocked to the side "Shit! No one said anything about a horse." He tried to attack again but was effortlessly kicked away **_**again**_**. Dreamer and Jaden emerged shortly after. Knuckles, knowing he was outnumbered, took off as fast as he could. Quicksilver snorted "That'll teach you to mess with the 'Quicksilver bullet'" He said.**

**Windfire looked up to her parents, knowing that she was in trouble. "Windfire, we're very disappointed in you" Jaden said sternly "I know" "I gave you fair warning" Dreamer said "Why didn't you listen?" Plucky then spoke up "Please, don't be so hard on Windfire. I goaded her on, so I am responsible" "Responsible" Jaden muttered "And do you know the meaning of that word, Windfire?" "I understand, father" "Your actions do seem to speak louder than words. Let's go home" Quicksilver began to lead Plucky back to his parents while Windfire followed her parents in disgrace.**

**Knuckles scrambled up to the car, which was sleek, with a dull grey colour scheme and various fire orange streaks. Claws was loading the deer into the trunk when he saw his brother climb up. "Where are the foxes?" He asked "A bloody horse attacked me when more of them arrived! I was knocked away twice by that brute" Claws slammed his fist on the car "Damn. The boss is going to dock our pay again!" They got in the car and sped off to bring the bad news back to their employer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 2 - Chapter 3: Something wicked this way comes**

**In a town not too far away from White Deer Park, a man was pacing around in his room, which was strewn with an assortment of gadgets and gizmos, one of them being a hologram projector, showing an image of a preteen and a blue fox. He was tall with pale skin, dark eyes, short brow hair and a short beard. He wore a white shirt, which was an odd contrast to the dark past and nature that lurked inside him. His name was Blaze.**

**He had been exiled from his only home by his brother, and left to fend for himself when he saw Starlight fall from a bullet to the head. As he had paused at the nearby stream he heard a large commotion and knew that all hell had broken loose. Then he noticed an odd green light emanating from the water. He held out his paw to observe it, thinking all the while about the human who killed his sister. When Blaze touched the source of the light he felt a shock through his body, and fell down clutching the thing. He woke up to find himself in a human's body, clutching an odd, beautiful green crystal. Curiously, he had gripped it hard and thought about his old life and form. Then, feeling a sick twisting feeling in his body, morphed back to his old fox body.**

**Blaze realised the possibilities, but saw nothing for him in his old home. Instead he had turned to the human civilisation that had hunted his species for centuries, which, he had to admit, was far superior to his own blue fox heritage. He knew little or nothing about it, but he noticed its similarities to his own civilisation, and used the crystal to backstab and cheat his way into positions of wealth and power.**

**He turned his head to the projection and snarled "Too bad you didn't live to see this day, brother". Blaze then threw a small knife at the projection of his brother Bounder, not caring that it went harmlessly through it. "I remember all that happened as if it were yesterday" he pondered, clutching a matchstick and the crystal. "We were on the verge of creating a pure, united blue fox homeland, and then you drove me out of the park and killed Starlight!" With his every word the crystal and the matchstick glowed.**

**The matchstick changed into a needle as Blaze poured his thoughts into the crystal. He then stuck in his mouth and spat it out at Bounder's forehead. "Thought you were real smart, didn't you?" Blaze asked as he picked up a bit of wood, "Until you thought to bring **_**Shadow**_** over to your side" The crystal turned the wood into an axe, which Blaze threw at the **_**Shadow**_** hologram. "But, as of today, our enemies are without heirs" Blaze then chuckled; sharpening two knifes and still talking the projection as if it were alive. "And now that they are stricken with grief, I will storm in and wipe them out, proving that I was **_**always**_** the greater brother"**

**Blaze threw the knives at both holograms and began making new plans. There was a knock on his door. "Come" He said. Knuckles and Claws came through the door. "Ah, Knuckles, Claws. You will receive your money shortly, having done your job" He looked up and noticed both men looking rather shifty. "You have, haven't you?" "Um… uh…" Knuckles stuttered "Well, it, uh… mmm" Claws continued, trying Blaze's patience. Blaze banged his fist upon the table. "Speak!" "It, it didn't work, sir. They beat the trap" Blaze could hardly believe it. "They didn't beat the trap! You didn't set it right, nitwits!" He slapped Claws on the cheek. "Get out" Knuckles ran out, Claws trailed after, rubbing his cheek. **

**Blaze slumped on the table. "I'm surrounded by fools!" He muttered to himself. Blaze then turned to the projection of Bounder, thinking that it was taunting him. "Now don't you look at me like that" Blaze said, pacing over to it, crystal in hand. "I will avenge the remnants of my family…" He picked up the projector. "… I will prove my greatness…" He stabbed it with the crystal, causing the projector to turn off it's image and morph and change into some kind of metal spider creature, squirming in his grasp "… and I will destroy **_**Shadow**_**, the boy you were too weak to defeat!" He then threw the creature to the wall, drew out a gun and shot it dead, screaming in frustration.**

**The surge of energy given off by the crystal's use attracted the attention of a certain helicopter. "Energy signal spiking, Ultra Magnus, sir. I'm in pursuit" It droned "**_**Excellent**_**" a gruff voice said "**_**I'm sending Prowl and the others to aid you and Download. Do you know what is at stake should you fail?**_**" The helicopter grunted in annoyance "**_**I**_** am a master of Metallikato! Failure is **_**never**_** an option!"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 2 - Chapter 4: Meetings**

**The cold, adequately lit streets of London were teeming with life this particular night. The police were currently in pursuit of a wanted fugitive from the law, once relatively obscure, and quite young.**

**A trio of police cars screeched to a halt outside a parking lot in a building. The six cops got out of the cars and stormed inside. "He's gone!" "Search the lot!" The officers looked in every parked car and shone flashlights in every nook and cranny. "He's disappeared, sir" "Rubbish, criminals don't just disappear. He'll have to turn up sooner or later, and when he does we'll be ready for them" The police then returned to their cars and drove off. None of them seemed to notice that one of the cars, instead of 'To protect and serve' as per the norm, had 'To seek and annihilate' on its side.**

**In the parking lot, a blue fox with black ears and red eyes crawled out from underneath one of the cars and morphed to reveal… **_**Shadow**_**!**

"**I **_**don't know whether this shape-shifting ability is a blessing or a curse**_**" He thought to himself. He remembered the battle that took place in White Deer Park. After he had defied Bounder and beat Rowan in a duel he was about to kill Bounder when he fell into the lake and into unconsciousness. Shadow had woken up on the riverbank to find himself changed into a blue fox. Ironic that he had become the very thing he swore to destroy.**

**Although, he wouldn't lie, his time in White Deer Park had changed him, not much, but enough to make his give up serious crime. He had also saved or helped the occasional civilian, but his past kept coming back to him. Word had leaked out of his bank robbery and now the police were trying to watch his every move. "I can't keep using this disguise of mine forever. Eventually the police are going to put two and two together and that might lead to needless violence. I need another means of escape" He looked around the car park and into his mind crept upon the thought of stealing one of these cars. "**_**What are you thinking?**_**" He thought "**_**You don't even know how to drive a motorcycle, let alone a car**_**" He remembered the motorcycle accident that had landed him in the reserve, but put those thoughts behind him.**

**He looked dissatisfied at all the cars he saw until he came across two that struck his interest. One was an old 1960s muscle car was an odd inverted green-grey-black colour scheme. The other was a small sports car, one he had never seen the likes of before. It was light blue with yellow racing stripes and odd bubble-dome. Both of them had a strange red symbol on their doors or hoods. It looked like a severe-looking crowned head. "**_**So, that wannabe-swastika is supposed to scare me?**_**" "Which one do I want?" **_**Shadow**_** asked, looking at the sports car. "This one's small, probably very fast, qualities I like in an escape vehicle. But it looks rather cramped in there" He then turned to the muscle car "But this one; it's big, it's bold, it's sassy, and I love the paintjob" He patted the sports car on the hood. "Sorry, Sparky, but I'm going with the muscle car"**

_**Shadow**_** managed to pry the lock open, thought using a machete to pick a lock open isn't easy, get in the driver's seat and tried to start the car up. But, for some reason, it wouldn't. Shadow groaned in frustration "Look" He said to the car "I don't know or care who owned you before, but just work with me, will you?" "Nobody owned me. I'm mine!" A gruff gunslinger voice responded. Shadow froze in fear, looked around and was thrown out of the seat.**

**Then, the most extraordinary thing happened. The front of the car split in two, the back split open, the front became some sort of legs, the rear turned around to show a torso with a hook-handed right arm, and, out of the top of the torso, popped a freaky skull-like head with red eyes. The sports car then turned on its headlights and did the same thing. The sports car peered down at **_**Shadow**_**. "Not so cramped now, am I?" It asked in a British accent. Shadow shook his head in disbelief "You're not real. You're just… a thing that's not very real" "Then I guess I wouldn't be able to do this" The sports-car held out his finger, but the muscle car held him back. "Leave the kid alone. He's had a hard enough time evading those law-enforcement units" "Are you kidding? He tried to steal you?" "It's not the first time. And I've got a good feeling about this kid"**

"**What the hell are you?" **_**Shadow**_** asked. "We're 'Deception Constructs' from the planet Cybertron" "But you can call us 'Decepticons' for short" **_**Shadow**_** took in the name "Decepticons" He then asked the vital question "What are you going to do with me?" "The real question is 'what are you going to do with us?'" The muscled car answered, sort of. "Well, I know you can kill me at your leisure, and that if I try to turn you in I'll be put in an asylum. But, since I have nowhere else to go, maybe we should stick together"**

**The sports car looked shocked, while the muscle car looked slightly despondent "I hadn't really hoped to involve innocents in all this. This might be too dangerous for you to handle" "My life is danger, and who said I'm innocent?" The muscle car smirked "**_**I really like this kid**_**" "Very well. It's your chassis" The sports car said "There's quite a bit to learn, so stay sharp" "I will. But first, what are your names?" The sports car spoke up "My name's Jolt, I'm a rookie, quite like you, I think"**

_**Shadow**_** forced back a smile and turned to the muscle car "And what's your profession? Judging by the looks of you I'd say some kind of pirate or bounty hunter?" "'Bounty hunter' is so formal. We're partners now. You can call me Lockdown"**

**(Author's notes)**

_**Shattered Glass**_** Robot Roll Call**

***Jolt from the 2007 movie toyline**

***The Animated bounty hunter, Lockdown (Cue guitar riff)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 2 - Chapter 5: One generation against another, Part 1**

**It was a long while after the first attack by Knuckles and Claws, since then Jaden and Dreamer had kept a close check on both their daughters. Windfire was now more responsible since the incident. She was now the human equivalent of sixteen, looking similar to how Dreamer looked at that age.**

"**Serena, our shift is over. Let's go home" She told her sister. But Serena wasn't in the mood for going back the way they came. "But, there are still some areas we haven't patrolled yet" "That area is the problem of Husky and Pace" "Not if I get there first" Serena then sped off. "Get back here!" Windfire pleaded, chasing after her.**

**Meanwhile, in the nearby town, **_**Shadow**_** was pacing around the alleyways, looking for food. He would have asked Lockdown and Jolt for help, but he had learned the meaning of the phrase 'robots in disguise'. "**_**Why do I care about these two so much?**_**" He thought "**_**They're complete strangers to this planet, but they're both fugitives, like me.**_**" Although, if he did need their help, he had the communication device on his arm to call them, which was beginning to beep for some reason.**

"_**Lockdown to Shadow**_**" it said "**_**We're picking up a faint energy signal in the area northeast of your current location**_**" "So, you want me to sneak in, find the source and call you in if necessary?" "**_**You'd make a real good bounty hunter, kid. You don't mess around**_**" "We'll see. **_**Shadow**_** out" Shadow raced off in the direction Lockdown had described, on yet another collision course with his past. He had made it to a barbed-wire fence, snuck under it and morphed to his human form when he heard two voice squabbling. The voices grew louder as he hid behind a tree. "That chase was reckless and unnecessary, Serena, and you knew it!" "And you're such a shining example, sister?" "I am now; you'd do well to follow the same example our parents set" "But I don't want to! I want to have fun, the way mother did with that human. What was his name?" "Rowan" "Yes. But those days are over. This is our day." The voices then started trailing off again "You know what your problem is, Windfire? You care too much" "And your problem is you don't care at all"**

**When the name 'Rowan' was uttered a bell in **_**Shadow**_**'s head rung, and he started to put the pieces together. "**_**Those two say that their mother travelled with a human named Rowan. Rowan was my archenemy. Which means…**_**" **_**Shadow**_** shook, growled and slammed his fist into the tree. "That does it! All reports are in! Life is now officially unfair!" Granted, he had done some horrible things to them, but that should mean that they would have to linger on in despair as always, not the other way around!**

"**Wait" **_**Shadow**_** then said, morphing back to his blue fox form. "Wait a second here. This is perfect! Those two are my ticket into obscurity." He raced to the lake as fast as he could and scooped out some mud. "I'll just get them on my side with a little sympathy act" He said as he rubbed the mud onto his fur. "And I'll disappear from civilisation quicker than you can say 'Heil Hitler'"**

**Shadow then raced back into the trees, trying to find the two vixens he had heard earlier, Windfire and Serena. "**_**Seriously, what kind of parents names their kids that?**_**" He peered at them from a ledge and began his façade, consisting of coughing, groaning and begging for help. "Help me. Someone, help me" He wheezed. The two vixens looked up to see a dirty blue fox stumble down from the ledge. "Please, help me" **_**Shadow**_** then collapsed. "You think he's dead?" Serena asked "I don't know, you're so eager to find out. Why don't you just touch him and find out?" Windfire asked sarcastically "No way! You're the responsible one, you touch him!" Serena taunted "You think I won't? Watch me"**

"**Who said that? Getting dark" **_**Shadow**_** said, slightly opening his eyes for effect. As he peeked he noticed that the vixen without black ears was quite pretty, actually, extremely pretty. "**_**Wait a minute… WHY am I thinking that? I'm a human being, not a Chihuahua**_**" Serena paced up to him and clawed him lightly. "Ow!" **_**Shadow**_** hadn't expected this, and in his rage scared them by morphing back into a human. "Hey! I meant gentle-like!" He then realised what he did and thought "**_**Shitcakes**_**"**

**Windfire stared in shock at the human now standing in front of her and Serena. She remembered that, before she was born, her parents had encountered a human named **_**Shadow**_**, who allied himself with Bounder and the blue foxes. Now, it seems, he was truly one of them. "You!" "He looked at her "Do I know you?" "No, but my parents do! You tried to kill them, countless times!" Windfire growled and she and Serena back Shadow up against the tree "All of that, I can explain!" "I don't want explanations; I want you out of here!" Shadow morphed and ploughed his way past the two vixens. "He'll just come back!" Serena protested "Let's go after him!" She then ran off. "Serena, wait – Oh, never mind"**

_**Shadow**_** skid across the ground and morphed again, Serena and Windfire hot on his tail. He muttered to himself "Stupid, stupid, stup-!" Only to crash into something, with the sisters crashing into him as well. They looked up to see Knuckles, Claws and three other men standing over them. "I thought we'd find you here, **_**Shadow**_**. And with a group of our favourite targets too" Claws said "Who are you?" **_**Shadow**_** asked, "None of your business. There's a bounty on your head, and we're here to collect." "**_**You haven't seen the master bounty hunter in action yet**_**" **_**Shadow**_** thought, activating the warning beacon on his wrist. "And those foxes we've been after for a long time." Knuckles continued "They'll make quite nice wall ornaments" "Over my dead body." "That's the plan. Doug, Lewis, Noah, deal with him. We'll get the foxes."**

**As the brothers chased after Windfire and Serena, **_**Shadow**_** moved just before the three other young men crashed to the ground. He reached for his holsters, but then remembered that he had left his weapons inside Jolt. "**_**I feel naked without my guns**_**" One of them, wearing glasses, a brown rimmed-hat and a brown jacket leapt at him. **_**Shadow**_** grabbed him, kicked him in the nuts and threw him aside, taking his gun for good measure. The second one, a young man with black hair and a white t-shirt took aim, but **_**Shadow**_** shot a branch off the tree, which landed right on his head. **_**Shadow**_** slugged him for good measure and dodged the last young man, wearing glasses, a black cap, a loose tie and a black jacket, who rammed head-on into the tree. **_**Shadow**_** then ran off to find both duos, hoping they were safe.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 2 - Chapter 6: One generation against another, Part 2**

**Catching those two foxes hadn't been easy, but eventually Knuckles and Claws had caught them. "Damn vermin just won't keep still!" Knuckles said as they arrived at the car. "Just pinch them behind the ear and toss them in the trunk. They won't do any damage there" Suddenly, from the horizon burst a blue sports car that crushed the roof and glass of the duos car, unfolded and landed right in front of them, brandishing two glowing gauntlets on it's fists.**

"**Too stunned to speak, eh fleshlings?" Jolt asked. As the duo dropped them Windfire and Serena stared up in shock. "**_**First Shadow showing up, and now this?**_**" Windfire thought, while Serena thought "**_**This is so cool**_**" Claws pulled out his gun but Jolt flicked it away. "Bullets won't do you much good at this point. So, I'd recommend letting these creatures and my human friend go before this gets bloody"**

**Behind Jolt, however, a large shape was unfolding and towering over him. The shape locked and loaded its weapons, clutched its broken chest with one hand and grabbed Jolt with the other. "That. Hurt" He uttered, point a missile launcher at Jolt. Jolt punched the launcher, sending a missile spiralling into the air. As the missile was coming back down onto them another car transformed and sliced it in half with a chainsaw before landing next to the duo's car.**

"**Lockdown" the car registered in recognition "And you brought your little stooge with you as well, I see" "Where's your master, apprentice?" Lockdown asked "My name is Download and, under Cyber-Ninja requirements, soon I will be a master!" "Is it any wonder I left the corps?" Download tossed Jolt aside and cracked his knuckles "Give my regards to Yoketron and Deathsaurus" The two raced and grappled, staring in anger. Lockdown calmed and focused "**_**Processor-over-matter**_**" He remembered, energy flowing through his circuits. He used that energy to quickly deliver a series of nerve strikes to Download's chest, sending him flying back into a tree, which toppled over.**

"**Hey, watch it!" A voice called out. Shadow scrambled over the fallen tree, past Download and over to Knuckles and Claws. "Leave those foxes alone, both of you" "How did you beat the others?" Claws asked "Ah well. If we break your neck ourselves our pay will probably be doubled!" Knuckles swung at Shadow, who caught his arm and used it to punch him in the side of his head. Shadow then swung the fist at Claws, taking him down for the count "And I've got more where that came from"**

"**Brat! No reward is worth this" Knuckles threw Shadow across to the vixens. "But revenge certainly is" Knuckles saw Doug, Lewis and Noah stagger out of the woods, bruised and scratched. Lockdown saw his friend's predicament and launched a chain at them, tying them up. Download stood up and transformed into the wreck that his vehicle mode was. Knuckles dragged Claws in. "You haven't seen the last of us!" As they drove off Download couldn't help but wonder "What about those other three humans?" "They're teenagers. They can take care of themselves"**

**Windfire straightened herself up. She and Serena had witnessed what was probably the strangest thing in their lives. These giants had appeared and fought off the hunters. And on top of that their own enemy had helped them. "Jerks" Shadow muttered. "I think we've gained a pair of admirers" Jolt said, noticing the way the vixens were looking at them. "Thank you so much" Serena said "You saved us" Lockdown seemed humble as always "All in a day's work, kid" Shadow, on the other hand, was taking things in slower. "**_**We- I did?**_**" He then turned to the vixens "Oh, yes, of course. It's our nature. Now, I'm not just a cold-blooded killer. I have a sensitive side too" Serena smiled "Got that" "One question though" Windfire said "Aside from who these giants are and what Shadow's doing here?" "Yes, but what will we do with those other three boys?"**

**They didn't have much time to ponder as out of the trees emerged almost the whole family. Shadow dropped the gun, the trio squealed in fear, Jolt readied his weapons, but Lockdown held him back "Don't. There's no need to cause more carnage" "I was just implying we could. It's always an option" The others were just as shocked by Lockdown and Jolt as the others, but were more concerned with Shadow.**

"**Windfire, Serena, would either of you care to explain what's going on?" Jaden asked "Father, it's rather difficult -" "Never mind, I don't care at this point" He then turned to Shadow "I thought you were dead" "Sometimes I wish I was, Jaden. And yes, I know this is pushing it." "You have no idea." Jaden replied, closing in for the kill. Windfire came in between them "Father, please, don't hurt him" She pleaded "Shadow and those others saved me and Serena" "What?" "I know it sounds crazy, but trust me"**

**Dreamer looked at the quarrel from a distance, but turned back to Lockdown and Jolt. "What are you? Why are you here in White Deer Park?" "Truth be told, if it was up to us, we'd leave you in peace, along with the rest of the planet" Lockdown explained "What are you talking about?" "I'll explain later. My name's Lockdown, and this is Jolt, my student" Quicksilver came up as well "I've never seen humans build things this big before" "I don't think humans built them, Quicksilver" "Darn straight" Jolt piped up. "Not to sound all Autobot, but we are superior in most ways than you" Lockdown lightly whacked Jolt on the back of the head "With the exception of an oversized vocal processor, of course"**

**Jaden still thought his daughters were lying to him and his previous encounters with Shadow hadn't helped his judgement either. "Until I actually believe that you and your friends don't mean to kill us, we're keeping you under our watch" He told Shadow "That suits me fine. I'll prove that you've changed" Shadow replied as he morphed. "**_**He's quite handsome**_**" Windfire thought. They walked over to the others. "Alright, we'll talk with you two later. Dreamer, let's go home." "What about those three humans tied up?" Lockdown knelt down and held them by his hook. "We'll deal with them, don't you worry" Quicksilver was a bit worried "Uh, do you eat humans or something?" "No, of course not. Our tastes are more metallic" "That doesn't make much sense" The two Decepticons transformed and rolled for the town. "That makes even less sense"**

**They were heading for the warren when Dreamer stopped Shadow. "Something's changed in you, Shadow. You seem less… angry" "Maybe, I seem to have changed since meeting you and Rowan." Dreamer twinged at the name, and Shadow seemed concerned "I'm sorry. Is he…?" "No, he just left. He had to." Then she looked sincerely at Shadow "Thank you for saving my daughters." Shadow smirked slightly "You're welcome."**

**Author's notes**

**Download – OC, alt mode of ROTF Sideswipe, robot mode of G1 Tracks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 2 - Chapter 7: A deal with the devil**

**Knuckles and Claws had parked Download in a nearby garage and prepared to face the wrath of their boss once more. But, to their surprise, he wasn't there. Blaze was on the rooftop, waiting for something, no - **_**someone**_**…**

…**after he had sent his men to get the farthing foxes he had found a strange metal device on his desk. It activated and began spluttering a language he couldn't understand. Thinking it was a waste of his time he picked up his crystal to destroy it, and then he heard **_**"… I believe that an alliance can be arranged…**_**" Blaze decided to listen. "**_**With our combined intellect and technology, the crystal you possess and the reinforcements coming our way, all that lives on this planet will be under your grasp**_**" Blaze could hardly believe it. He'd tried so hard to reunite the clans of White Deer Park under his rule, now this person was offering him rule of the whole world! "**_**If you accept, not that you have a choice, simply press the red button on the side, and I will meet you tonight. If not, the consequences will be inconceivable, to you at least**_**" Blaze, of course, pressed the button and here he was now…**

"_**He said he'd be here. So what's keeping him?**_**" He then noticed that his men had returned, his two main men, anyway. More money wasted. "Boss, you're never going to believe what happened." Claws stuttered "We were so close. We had those foxes in our grasp, but then Shadow and two other giant robots messed up our plans" Blaze stopped him. "Did you say Shadow?" "Yes, sir" "And 'two giant robots'?" "Yes?" Blaze felt sickened and betrayed, both by Shadow's reappearance and being attacked by his supposed allies.**

**He turned and muttered to himself "How can he expect to forge an alliance with me when he can't keep his own clan-members under control? It's not good business." Both men looked confused "Sir, who is 'he'?" "It's none of your concern"**

"**Look!" Knuckles pointed up. Blaze looked up to see what humans call a 'helicopter' coming towards them. Then it unfolded and landed on the rooftop right in front of them. The back and tail had become the legs. Two arms had split out of the sides, ending in four black claws instead of hands. The main rotor rested on its back. The cockpit had become the chest and out of it poked a head with a single, blood-red eye. Blaze was amazed. This being dwarfed even Download.**

**Download scrambled up the building, knelt down before the helicopter and began speaking in Cybertronian, which only Blaze could understand due to his crystal. "**_**Master Whirl, at last you have arrived**_**" "**_**Download, you look disgraceful. If you can't stand against a few organic worms I hardly see the point in you being my apprentice.**_**" Download looked disgusted and insulted "**_**It was Lockdown and Jolt who did this, never organics!**_**" "**_**It might be if our technology falls into the wrong hands. Which it won't, for this alliance will work**_**" "**_**You seem so sure of yourself, master. All these years we all thought you were mad**_**"**

**Whirl struck his apprentice down. He was not mad, no matter how often his peers ridiculed him and his ways of doing things. Then he calmed himself and spoke in plain English. "Now, to business" He turned his attention to Blaze "I see you have become acquainted with my 'apprentice'. Useless as he is, we need men" Blaze nodded "My sentiments exactly" He said, referring to Knuckles and Claws, who were just clutching each other in fear. "Did you say 'we'?" "Yes, of course. I am Whirl, Autobot and master of the Cyber-Ninja Corps" "What kind of clan are the Autobots?" "The kind that specialises in total domination" "Well, I'm just a humble businessman and former clan leader myself" "That is why I contacted you in the first place"**

**Whirl then activated something in his mind, and began showing an image from his eye. All around Blaze and the duo the sky and landscape began to change. It was barren wasteland with dark skies and fire blazing everywhere. Blaze could make out the shapes of corpses and stragglers being hunted down. "Our home planet, Cybertron, was once a proud world. Rich with energon, defended by the Cyber-Ninjas and its knowledge kept by renowned scholars, we were the pinnacle of civilisation."**

**An image of a giant purple, black robot appeared in front of them. "One of the knowledge keepers was a robot named Optronix. He climbed through the ranks to become a great leader. He saw our republic for what it really was – a weak-willed, loosely held together group of fools who were squandering opportunities to gain power during our Golden Age" The robot slowly began to morph into a larger, more terrifying robot. "He gathered a group of like-minded followers from all corners of Cybertron, among them, me and several other Cyber-Ninjas, and began to upgrade them to wage war. Once he had finished upgrading, our leader was now Optimus Prime"**

**Blaze was at a loss for words. He remembered the tales his father had brought him up on, of his earliest ancestors breaking free of the grips of humans and leading his species to an era of peace and stability. Whirl continued "For a time we were unstoppable. City after city fell to us. Anyone who refused to join us was slagged." "But you would have been opposed eventually" Blaze asked. Whirl nearly spat, but continued to indulge him. "There were a few loose groups of resistance, but they never lasted long enough to pose a serious threat. That is, until Megatron showed up." A white, gallant figure appeared. "We hadn't found him because he had gone underground with his group of followers, and taking upgrading to the next level. They had managed to find a way to modify their bodies." The image of Megatron shifted into a Cybertronian jet "Since they were the masters of deception, they were dubbed 'Decepticons' and became our sworn enemies"**

"**Our leader was a genius, however. And we Autobots also gained the ability to transform. Since then, the war has steadied to a stalemate. Most knowledge lost, the entire planet in ruin, drained of its energy. Our only hope for survival is to create a galaxy-spanning empire. To live off other planet's energy like parasites"**

"**So, where is your leader now?" "I don't follow Optimus Prime anymore. Nor do many Autobots. Backstabbing and treachery have always been flexible among our ranks, especially my faction of the Corps. Optimus Prime had a brother, you see - Ultra Magnus. He shared Optimus' ideals, and wanted to create an empire. But, he wanted to rebuild Cybertron, to return it to its Golden Age. Optimus became obsessed with killing Megatron so much that he lost sight of our greater goals. Ultra Magnus took on a group of Autobots and tried to assassinate him. It failed, only two of his followers survived and Ultra Magnus himself was banished to a planet called Paradron"**

"**But this was all part of his plan. Ultra Magnus had, in fact, moved the bulk of his supporters to Paradron under the guise of insane exiles before making his move. Once he was there, all the pieces were in place. And, after stellar cycles of work, the fruit of our labour finally appeared." A massive battle ship shaped like the Ark materialised. "Our transport was massive warship known as the **_**Sabre**_**." The images then disappeared, leaving them back on the rooftop. "We came here on it, looking for energon and for something else" Whirl showed a smaller hologram. "What is that?" "It's a little known Cybertronian artifact called the Heart of Cybertron. A crystal of untold power, fuelled by the desires of the holder" Blaze dug into his pocket and clutched his crystal, noticing that the image had the same green glow it did. "I can tell you the tales of a thousand Cybertronians who have hunted or wielded this dark relic. Every story had the same ending: destruction"**

**Blaze showed the crystal "Is this what you're looking for?" Whirl stared hungrily at the crystal "Could it be?" "The archives did say that the crystal was lost and fragmented, master" Download said. "We've finally found one of them. Our dream is becoming a reality" Blaze put the crystal back in his pocket. "Why don't you just kill us and take it?" "Because, with the situation you've put it in, I would risk destroying it as well as you" Whirl handed Blaze a regular rifle "Besides, we haven't even struck our deal yet. Go ahead, shoot me" Blaze aimed and shot, but the bullets just bounced harmlessly off Whirl. Whirl laughed, charged up his guns and fired at a distant vehicle. "That is the kind of firepower we can wield. To conquer this planet we need weapons, and allies. I can offer our weaponry, you offer yours, we use the HOC fragment and we create weapons that can pierce anything!"**

"**And, what's in it for me?" "All that you survey – everything you've wanted and more" Blaze held out his hand "Alright, it's a deal" Whirl shook his hand. The deal was done. It would take a while to create the weapons and for reinforcements to arrive, but the rewards would be great.**

**Author's notes**

_Shattered Glass_ Whirl – OC, alt mode of ROTF Blackout, robot mode of G1 Whirl

_Shattered Glass_ Ultra Magnus – Classics Optimus Prime, G1 Galvatron colours

The part of Ultra Magnus' rebellion is my own ideas, except being banished to Paradron.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 2 - Chapter 8: Shadow Boot Camp**

**Shadow was sleeping inside Jolt in his fox form. Despite all he had done he decided to distance himself from the others, especially Jaden, until they fully trusted him – no, until they trusted him enough. "**_**People fully trusting me**_**" He thought "**_**Ha! That'll happen the day the Jews convert**_**". Lockdown had wandered off to do some unfinished business. But, of course, he didn't say what it was.**

**Then he heard a faint scratching on the door. "What? Who's that?" Jolt asked. "It's me, Windfire. Is Shadow here?" "Here you go" Jolt replied, tossing Shadow out of the seat. "Please don't do that again, Jolt" Shadow then looked up to Windfire. "**_**Still lovely as ever**_**" he thought. "What'd you wake me up for?" "My parents have discussed you and the others with Ranger, and we decided that, to build better trust, you could teach us how to hunt" Shadow looked puzzled "Wouldn't your parents have taught you that already?" "My parents haven't yet." Windfire lowered her head. "Of course, father doesn't trust me anymore" "I trust you. You stuck your neck out to save me. You think that's nothing?" "Do you?" "I'll think about this." Shadow wandered off. "Don't get yourself down, girl." Jolt assured Windfire "He's got a good ember. He just has difficulty expressing it."**

**Windfire made it back to the warren where Jaden and Serena were waiting for her. "What did he say?" "He said that he would think about it" "It's a start, I guess." Jaden then paced over "Windfire, I apologise for the way I've treated you over these years" Windfire looked up "Did mother ask you to say that?" "No, it's of my own accord. I've been too absorbed in keeping you safe, that I almost lost you" Windfire's face lit up. "I forgive you, father" Serena and Windfire stayed outside for a while. "You stayed a bit longer than I thought with Shadow" Serena said smiling. Windfire looked uneasy "What do you mean?" "What I mean is; you like him" "N-No! That's not true! I mean, I do like him. Just not-" Serena snickered "You can't hide it from me. You're blushing" It was true. But Windfire could not explain or make up a good excuse in front of her own sister. She was left to ponder her thoughts that night.**

**The next morning…**

**Dreamer woke up and paced out to find Shadow outside the warren. With him were Husky, Pace, Rusty and Plucky. "Are the girls awake yet?" He asked. "Does this mean you've accepted our offer?" "We wouldn't be here otherwise, would we?" Shadow replied turning to the others. They agreed. "Windfire, Serena. Shadow has taken our offer. Time to get up" Serena groaned and roused her sister up. "Five more minutes?" "Prey doesn't wait five minutes, Serena".**

**Everyone was lined up in front of Jolt and Shadow. "Alright, people. As you might have guessed, my name is Shadow, and I'm here to teach you the things your parents haven't taught you or don't want to teach you." He paced down the line "Our first lesson will be in the nearby town, practicing stealth and theft. It doesn't sound good, I know, but that's life." "**_**Really nice guy**_**" Rusty thought "**_**And that giant doesn't make me feel any better**_**"**

"**In order to ensure that this is successful, remember this one important rule: think before you act"**

**Jolt dropped the group off outside the town so they could sneak in. "Alright, first we'll work in pairs. Husky, Rusty, you take the east side of town. Windfire, Pace, you go west. Plucky, Serena, you go south. I'll go solo in the north. Now move out" The pairs headed out in their directions.**

**Windfire guided Pace through the alleyways. She was a bit down that Shadow hadn't picked her. "Windfire, are you okay?" "Yes, yes I am" "Then let's move. That look you've got is more likely to lull a creature to sleep than scare it" Windfire was ticked "Just because you inherited your father's emotional range doesn't mean the rest of us have" They managed to find a bunch of unoccupied rubbish bins, but barely found enough to fill a cardboard box.**

**Rusty and Husky were currently discussing their fathers. "You've got it easy, Rusty. My father hates cowards and has tried to hammer it into me." "You think it's easy being expected to succeed a great fox as leader of this family? I'm not sure I can handle the responsibility" "You'll have to sometime" "I'm more worried about those giants" "Jolt? He's not bad, in fact, I really like him" "Not him, the other one. Lockdown" "And? He's dark and mysterious, a creature of few words." "What do you think he's hiding inside that darkness?" Husky didn't have an answer.**

**Serena was a bit uneasy having Plucky as her partner, remembering how he had almost gotten her sister killed once. He had promised not to make the same mistake. Serena stopped, sniffed, and spotted a promising human food that was left unoccupied. She was about to dart for it when Plucky held her back. "Remember what Shadow said, 'Think before you act'" "I am thinking, I think that no human will mind that I take this." Serena then darted her head back without any more prompting. "What now?" They noticed Doug, Lewis and Noah strolling down the street. "Those three humans were with the two humans who Shadow saved me from"**

**Lewis then noticed movement in the alley. "What now, Lewis?" Doug asked, tilting his glasses. "I – I just thought I saw something, but no matter" He didn't notice Plucky sneaking past him and stealing the sandwich on the table they were heading for. The three moved on, and when they got there they noticed their meal was gone "What?" "Where's the food" Noah analysed the scene of the crime "It looks like it happened a few seconds ago" Doug glared daggers at Lewis "Uh, guys, I think we should just reorder and move on with our lives" "Oh, no you don't! You stalled us long enough for our lunch to be stolen; we're going to hunt down the thieves that did it! Draw your gun!"**

"**Not bad" Serena said, munching her sandwich half "I'm not used to eating vegetation, but the humans make it taste good" Neither of them noticed the trio heading their way. They appeared in the alleyway and were about to shoot when they recognised Serena. Remembering their last encounter Noah screamed and dropped to the floor. "Idiot" Doug muttered "What do you want with us?" Serena asked. Doug and Lewis stared in disbelief "It talks?" they said simultaneously. Noah looked up then fainted. "Yes, I talk. But I seem to have more common sense then you"**

**Doug and Lewis turned to see Shadow behind them. "I thought Lockdown got rid of you dolts" The duo dropped their guns "Please, don't hurt us!" Lewis begged on his knees. "Why? You were interested in the bounty on my head, weren't you?" "We were tricked!" Doug rebuffed "Those two said it was an opportunity to make easy money. I didn't realise it meant **_**murder**_**!" "So why are you facing down these two?" "Oh, it's just the fact that they STOLE OUR FOOD!" Shadow recoiled. "Okay, okay, relax. Here, I'll pay you back" Shadow gave them some money. "Y'know, this guy isn't so bad" Doug said "Wanna be friends?" "Maybe, now get out of here"**

**Doug and Lewis dragged Noah back to their table while Shadow morphed back. Serena immediately spoke up "My fault" "I made a few mistakes when I started out too, but we all learn quickly" "What now?" Plucky asked "Let's call it a day" Shadow sighed. He needed to give them a taste of real hunting.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 2 - Chapter 9: First hunt**

**Lockdown surveyed the park from a ledge. "**_**What curious creatures. All scurrying around like so many nanobots**_**" He didn't notice Revan coming up to him. "Wonderful, isn't it?" "I have to admit it's quite different from Cybertron" "What is Cybertron?" "Well, imagine a human junkyard, then make a whole lot bigger and set it on fire, and you get our home planet" Revan was a bit uneasy at imagining it. "But, what was it like before?" Lockdown projected an image of a pre-war Cybertron, showing a golden, shining sphere "Before then it was a lot different. It was a sun among stars" "Fascinating"**

**Shadow and Husky paced up to the pair. "I was wondering where you were, Revan" Shadow said "I don't much like the idea of being a bodyguard to your son all the time" Husky looked annoyed "Hey, I can take care of myself" "I believe that, but if that's so why couldn't you get a decent meal today?" Husky sighed "He's got me there" "Let's go, son" As they walked off Shadow barely heard Revan "I've been told that the rat population may be on the rise again. They're small but dangerous, so keep your guard up" Shadow felt an idea creep into his head and a smile onto his face. "Lockdown, I think I know what to do with my 'students'"**

**The next day Shadow had lined up the others. "If you don't know yet the rat population is on the rise. And I think it might be an opportunity to test your raw skills" "**_**Finally, some proper hunting**_**" thought Pace. Shadow then picked up some blindfolds "But, this time, you must act on instinct. These will help you" He wrapped them around their eyes. "How are these supposed to help us?" Serena asked "We can't catch our prey if we can't see it" "We humans have a saying; 'never put all your eggs in one basket'. It means that you should never rely on one solution for everything. You've got noses, haven't you, and natural instincts?" As Shadow put the last blindfold on Windfire he noticed Husky trying to take his off. "Don't try to take them off. Only I know how to, and I will when you're ready"**

"**Okay, now, try to get a sense of the environment you're in. Feel the earth. Smell the air. Listen carefully" Windfire took heed, and closed her eyes fully. She could hear all the sounds of the woods, feel the rough, coarse dirt beneath her paws, smell the fresh air and… rat scent?**

**Jolt trudged carefully over. "Found 'em. They won't know what hit them" Shadow nodded and walked behind them. He had attached strings to the blindfolds. "Alright, are you fully prepared now? I want a proper body count, not that I'm playing favourites, understood?" The foxes nodded.**

"**Hunters, ready…"**

**Rusty pawed at the ground.**

"**Set…"**

**Serena gave a low growl.**

"**GO!"**

**Shadow yanked the blindfolds off and watched the foxes speed off to track the rats…**

**After waiting for 10 minutes they arrived back with their body counts. Serena was downtrodden as she hadn't managed to get more than three. Husky noticed and gave up one of his rats to her. "You don't have to, Husky" "I have my share, Serena. You need yours" Serena smiled "Thanks" "Well; we wouldn't have been able to get them if it weren't for Shadow" Shadow and Jolt observed "You've all done well. Yes, even you, Serena. Now, enjoy your meals. You earned it."**

**Later that night**

**Windfire was on her night patrol with Shadow, of all people. They had just experienced a late shower and the area was entirely drenched. "Let's give it a rest here" Shadow offered. "By the way, you did very well with your hunting today" "I thought you weren't playing favourites" "I wasn't. I was just complimenting you. Is that so hard to comprehend?" "No, it's just…" Windfire stopped mid-sentence. "If there's something you want to discuss, there's no time like the present" Windfire summoned all her courage "Shadow, do you know much about love?"**

"**Love?" Shadow asked. In all his years he hadn't seen much in the way of love, just pain, misery, hunger and despair. Until all this of course. "What would you say if someone were to say 'I love you'?" "Um… Well, of course, it depends entirely on who said it and who they were saying it to" Shadow tried to explain and hide his uncertainty. "Let's say that person was you. If you said it to the horse, I'd presume you were sick. If you said it to Lockdown or Jolt, I'd presume you were blind. And, if you said it to me…" "Yes?" "We, I'd just assume you were having an odd joke at my expense"**

"**Don't be silly. If I wanted to make fun of you I'd try to prove that that I'm younger and better than you in many ways" "Oh please. If you're talking about a race, there's hardly time to indulge in such things when your life's on the line"**

**Windfire lowered her head and sounded sad. "You're probably right, Shadow. How silly of me to think you could beat **_**me**_** in a race" Shadow stopped "I didn't say I couldn't!" Windfire sniffed "I guess even the greatest teachers must become old and stiff" "I'm nowhere near old!" "No, no, please. You must accept the truth. At least what I think it is" She said stroking his paws. "Your legs have gotten weak and flabby. You have the timing of a limp cat" Shadow was really ticked off at this point.**

"**I remember the fight you were in. You moved with such grace and style" "I still could if I had to" Windfire's plan was working "I hardly think so. You're washed up" "Washed up?" "You'll never be the best again" Shadow stomped down "Don't you bet on it!" He said and ran "Catch me if you can!" Windfire chased after him. Shadow stopped long enough for her to catch up. "Caught you" Windfire gloated. Shadow scooped up some mud and threw it at her face. "You caught **_**that**_** too" Windfire shook it off, mostly and tackled Shadow down.**

**After a struggle in the wet earth Shadow overcame Windfire and pinned her to the ground. Both were splattered with mud. "How's that for washed up, Windfire?" "Quite literal, I think" Both chuckled then, suddenly, slowed their breathing. Windfire wiped the mud from Shadow's lips, never taking her eyes off Shadow's own piercing yet gentle red eyes. Shadow felt drawn to Windfire, who pulled him closer.**

**They closed their eyes slowly…**

**Felt their breath on each other's lips, closer, closer…**

**Quicksilver tumbled through the bushes. Shadow and Windfire turned and slipped in the mud. Quicksilver, of course, was blissfully unaware of what was going on. "Don't worry, Windfire. He used to try and kill me too" "Let me guess, we're late?" "Yep, Lockdown was wondering where you were, Shadow" "Thanks. I just need to clean up a bit" Shadow shook himself to get a bit of mud off. "Good night, Quicksilver. Good night, Windfire" "Good night, Shadow" Windfire said, gazing at him. "Yes" Shadow raced off towards the lake all the while thinking "**_**Oh god, what just happened? I am actually…?**_**"**

**Author's notes**

**Just for a bit of clarification, both Shadow and Windfire are supposed to be sixteen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 2 - Chapter 10: Finding solutions, and incoming threats**

**Windfire could hardly sleep that night. She was still remembering what happened in that moment. She and Shadow had almost kissed! "**_**My only love sprung from my only hate**_**" The phrase was. **_**"What should I do? Even if Shadow were to earn full trust of the white stag himself, mother and father would never approve.**_**" Who could she talk to? Lockdown and Jolt admitted not knowing much about earth customs, even though they were learning. You could talk to Quicksilver about anything, but he seemed to be too close to her parents and might tell them. Then a thought occurred to her…**

**Shadow was in the same position. As he slept in human form he felt strangely unclean. When he morphed into fox form he suddenly felt slightly better. But the shock was still upon him. "**_**Am I feeling love?**_**" He thought "**_**No one's ever genuinely shown me such feelings before I came here.**_**" He needed someone to talk to. Maybe the trio had known something like love before. He did need friends.**

**The next day**

**Shadow woke up and gave a quick kick to start up Jolt. "What is it?" "Jolt, we're taking a trip into town" "What for?" "To find Doug, Lewis and Noah"**

**Jolt drove up to their residence. Shadow, wearing a disguise of course, went inside and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" "It's the delivery boy. Who do you think it is?" "Alright, Shadow, we'll let you in" He heard Noah say. Noah opened the door to find all three in their pyjamas. Doug and Lewis were watching and commentating on what appeared to be a Superman movie. It must have been bad, because they were continually discussing its various flaws.**

"**You don't need to be so hostile, Shadow. We're friends, remember?" "I know, I'm sorry. I just had…" "A rough night?" "No, a very odd night" They sat down, trying to ignore the other two. "What happened?" "Well, you know those foxes I stopped Doug killing earlier?" "Oh yeah, they're quite nice" "Well, I've been training them to hunt. One of them in particular, well, she's caught my attention." "Is she a good hunter?" "Yes, but that's not what I mean. What I mean is -"**

**They were interrupted by an outbreak between the other two. "This movie sucks!" Lewis yelled "You bet it does! I'd rather watch your mediocre special effects than watch this crap" Doug said "Yeah, I bet you w- Hey!" "Get over, you comic geek. Your special effects suck" "Bat credit card" This phrase caused Doug to fly into a wordless rage, grabbing at Lewis, both fighting. Shadow and Noah both turned, growing frustrated with them. "SHUT UP!!!" They yelled. When it seemed they weren't listening and Lewis was gaining the upper hand, they both went to the bedroom.**

"**What were you saying?" "Well, this vixen is-" "What's wrong with her?" "There's nothing wrong with her. That's the problem, she's perfect. And last night I almost kissed her" He could tell Noah was disgusted, but morphed just for a bit of explanation. "Oh" Noah said when he saw Shadow morph "Well, that make all the difference. I mean, I thought you were a human when that happened" "I am still human, Noah. The thing is, I've never experienced love in my entire life. Just, do you have any advice I could use?" Noah sat down "Best advice I can give you is; sleep with her." "But what about my position, my social life?" "Well, if I knew a bit more about nature I'd tell you" Shadow nearly blew a fuse, but realised that he didn't need to. "Thank you, Noah. I'll take this to mind." He replied morphing back and helping Noah up "And try to get Doug and Lewis back in order" "Don't worry. We've had our fights before. Good luck with your… you know"**

**Shadow left the premise and got back into Jolt. Realising that he would have to do this himself he could only say one thing "Bugger"**

**Back at White Deer Park, Windfire was making her way to Ranger and Charmer's warren. She spotted Rusty and went over. "Windfire, what brings you here?" "Are your parents awake?" "They just went off in that direction" Rusty said pointing his head west. "Why?" "I'd like to speak to them privately" "Come with me, I'm sure we can figure something out"  
**

**When they arrived Rusty's parents were resting in the sun. "Mother, father, Windfire's here." Ranger tilted his head. "What for?" "She says she wants to speak with you privately" "Alright then" Rusty left. "What is it you want to speak about?" Charmer asked. "Well, I need to know. Under what circumstances did you two meet?" "It was during the first feud, my father was trying to kill Charmer's family" Ranger explained "I had no interest in the feud, however" "And when we met the first time, we fell in love instantly" Windfire felt happy for them. "What did your parents think?" "I never told my parents, but Charmer's parents on the other hand…" "My father was instantly against me when he found out. But, after Ranger proved himself, we became mates"**

"**Why do you ask?" "Because… I'm in love" "With whom?" Windfire looked around and came closer "Promise you won't say anything, Aunt Charmer?" "I promise" Windfire sighed "I'm in love with Shadow" Ranger and Charmer were slightly shocked, but calmed down. "We understand why you're uncomfortable with this, but Shadow seems to have proven that he has changed." "But, didn't he stand with Bounder when he attacked?" "He did, but he refused to fight for him, even when it meant certain death" Ranger explained "Perhaps you should talk with him to see how he feels about this" "Thank, Aunt and Uncle" Windfire said, and wandered off.**

**Meanwhile, outside the town near White Deer Park, four vehicles had parked. They consisted of:**

***a black SUV**

***a red and black 1974 Camaro, covered with scratches, rust patches and dents**

***a blue compact-car with electricity spitting out of the cracks**

***a white and purple Saleen S281 police car, inscribed with the phrase 'To seek and annihilate'**

"_**This is where Whirl told us to stake out and get our allies**_**" The police car said. "**_**Thing is, what are we to do with this area?**_**" The blue car asked. The SUV piped up "**_**Well, we all know what Hammerhead would do**_**"**_**.**_** It said, referring to the Camaro "**_**You'd raze it to the ground, wouldn't you?**_**" "**_**Anything that can be destroyed should be, Trailbreaker**_**" "**_**Our mission is to distract the humans long enough while you grab the leaders of the group the Decepticons are working with, Hammerhead**_**" Hammerhead groaned. "**_**Aw, not again! I wanna fight!**_**" The blue car shot a volt out, shocking Hammerhead "**_**Shut up, fool! Do you want to blow our cover?**_**" "**_**Sureshock's right. We keep undercover until the right moment. Then we draw the Decepticons out, grab the captives and transwarp back to base**_**"**

**Trailbreaker grunted "**_**Nice strategy, Prowl. But who thought it up - you or the nutcase?**_**" Among the Autobots, Prowl's loyalty was always in question. And his ambitions were always a mystery. "**_**Whirl thought up the plan, but it is I who will pull it off with ease. Roll and crush all, Autobots**_**" "**_**We rollin'!**_**"**

**The four Autobots drove down to hide in the town, keeping their energy emissions to a minimum in order to hide from any possible Decepticons.**

**Author's Notes**

*Trailbreaker – Movie Stockade

*Hammerhead – Movie Bumblebee w/G1 Frenzy colours

*Sureshock – ROTF Jolt

*Prowl – Movie Barricade body w/Prowl head and G1 Prowl colours, sort of

I'm wondering whether I should continue the story or not. I worry that I have too much plot, and yet no plot at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part 2 - Chapter 11: Going or staying?**

"**So basically, you're attached to the female and you don't know what to do" Jolt asked Shadow. "That's right." He replied. Lockdown sighed "That's what I was afraid might happen if we stayed" Shadow and Jolt looked confused "What do you mean?" "All the times I've been on my own, I've been sending out a signal to attract any other Decepticons on Earth. Something's going to happen, perhaps and Autobot attack which could mean the end of us all."**

"**If that's the case, why don't you leave and draw them away from here?" "Because we have a responsibility to protect all sentient beings. But, we've yet to discover what your responsibility may be. Now this is happening, you'll have to make that decision soon" "**_**Well, that's just prime**_**" Shadow thought "**_**I'm stuck in yet another war. As if being in love wasn't hard enough already**_**" "I need some time to think" Shadow said as he walked off. "If any of the others show up looking for me, tell them lessons are cancelled"**

**Dreamer saw her daughter brooding in the back of the warren. "Is something wrong, dear?" "Mother, you remember reading **_**Romeo and Juliet**_**?" "Of course, how could I forget?" "Well, given the circumstances, do you think they should have just told everyone that they were in love?" Windfire asked "Hmm, well, I'd have to say yes. The way I saw things, they were acting like…" "Like whom?" "A lot like me, actually, when I was a cub. Not paying attention when they were supposed to." "But you survived, didn't you?" "It's not just physical survival, Windfire. The trick is living with your mind and spirit intact" Dreamer went on "If you don't make the right decisions; you may find others around you suffer more than you" "I understand, mother."**

**As Dreamer tried to leave she was stopped "By the way, what do you think of Shadow?" Dreamer sighed "For me, it's always difficult when it comes to humans. Like us in so many ways. Shadow… well, I can never fully forgive him for trying to kill Rowan, but I do trust him to try and do the right thing." "The right thing?" "Sad as it is to say, I'm not sure if he will stay here or not" Windfire was shocked. Shadow leaving, now? "Windfire, what's wrong?" Windfire simply raced off past her. "Windfire!" "**_**What's wrong with you? I wish I could help**_**"**

**That night, Shadow was on patrol in his fox form. He picked up Windfire's scent and followed it to a nearby tree, where he found her. As she looked up, Shadow noticed that she may have been crying. He could understand why. "Windfire, I'm sorry for all this. I never wanted to cause trouble." "Is that why you're thinking of leaving?" "Wha-? I never thought of leaving. Not, until now, anyway" "Any why is that? Is it because of me? Because I'm not good enough for you?" "No, it's because of something else entirely." "What is it?"**

"**I can't tell you. I don't know how you would handle it" "You don't know that. Just tell me." Shadow sighed. "There might be some upcoming attack, I don't know from who or what" "Then why would you leave?" "Because I wouldn't know how to protect you and the others. This might be the best way."**

**He tried to leave, but Windfire pulled him back and held his paws down, having finally realised something. "You're afraid that everyone else still doesn't trust you. You've grown attached to us, and you care enough that you yearn for their approval." Shadow couldn't respond. She was right. "Even if the others don't trust you, I always will. I love you, Shadow. I always have. What ever this threat is, I'll face it with you. As a lover or a friend, I don't care, just please don't leave" Windfire began to cry again, but Shadow got free of her grips and held her close. That mushy speech was just too much for him. He felt touched and disgusted at the same time "Windfire, its okay." He said, drying her tears. "I do care for you and the others. And even if it takes a million years to gain their trust, I'm going to stick with you, as a lover"**

**Windfire began to smile. Shadow was expecting a small lick on the cheek, as per the norm. Instead, she gave him a full-blown kiss. Shadow was surprised, but kissed back, not wanting to squander this precious moment. Then they broke away. "You kiss by the book" Windfire told him. "Thank you, I try." "Let's go back to the warren." "I'll just be one moment. I need to talk to Lockdown and Jolt about something"**

**Shadow felt something he hadn't felt in a long time; happiness. Not sadistic happiness from watching the suffering of others, but pure happiness that came from bringing joy to another person. When he arrived he noticed Lockdown and Jolt weren't in their usual spots. "**_**Lockdown must be gathering the clan**_**" He didn't have longer to think as something hard him his back and restrained him. He tried morphing, to no avail. "You won't dance out of this one, kid" Shadow knew that voice. Everything about it stank of Knuckles and Claws. Then he heard another oddly familiar voice**

"**Well, if it isn't my old friend Shadow" Shadow saw a young man with a beard stalk out of the darkness "And by 'old friend' I mean the piece of scum who killed my sister and drove me underground!"**

"_**Killed my sister? Drove me underground?**_**" Shadow thought, before coming to a horrifying realisation. "Blaze? **_**You're**_** alive?" He felt guilty for having to kill either of them on Bounder's orders. Now he wished he had aimed properly. Blaze propped Shadow's head up with a gun "I could say the same about you" "If you're here to try and bribe me over to your side, I have one thing to say. Take your offer and shove it up hard!" Blaze quietly suppressed his anger "I had hoped exposure to that crystal would change you the way I had, but I guess I was wrong" "What crystal? Care to explain?" Blaze pulled out the fragment. "This shard is the source of our shape-shifting abilities. I've seen more than you know. It would be wise to join me if you want to see the planet survive"**

"_**He's as loopy as his brother**_**" "Two words, Blaze: Forget. It. Working for your family is as enjoyable driving a spike through my head" Blaze signalled to his two thugs, who threw Shadow to the side. "If you will not see reason, then I have no use for you. Stay here and die among the wreckage of my home. It will be when the powers-that-be have their way" The trio then slinked off into the night.**

**Shadow raced back to the warren, trying to get that confrontation off his mind. When he arrived he saw Jaden. "Windfire said you'd be coming" "Um, about that-" Jaden gestured inside. "It's alright. There's always room for one more" Shadow came to see Serena snuggling up next to Dreamer, and Windfire waiting anxiously for him. Shadow sat down and nuzzled up to the one he loved, waiting for either the best or the worst.**

**Author's notes**

If this chapter seems a bit rushed, I understand.

I've also thought of a few voice actors for new characters:

**Character: Voice actor – (Role also known for)**

Windfire: Anna Popplewell – (Susan in "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe")

Serena: Jennifer Hale

Revan: Corey Burton – (Shockwave in "Transformers")

Husky: Jake Lloyd – (Anakin Skywalker in "Star Wars: The Phantom Menace")

Lockdown: Lance Henriksen (Original voice actor)

Jolt: Mark Ryan – (Bumblebee and Jetfire in the live-action Transformers movies)

Whirl: Tom Kane – (Yoda in "Star Wars: Clone Wars")

Download: Bumper Robinson – (Bumblebee and Blitzwing in "Transformers Animated")

Rusty: Tom Kenny – (Starscream in "Transformers Animated")

Pace: Bumper Robinson

Plucky: Rupert Farley – (Original voice actor)

Knuckles & Claws: John Cygan and Steven Jay Blum


	12. Chapter 12

**Part 2 - Chapter 12: Confusion and faint hope**

**Early the next morning, Shadow woke up with a start. Sleeping next to him was Windfire, the vixen he loved. Then he remembered "**_**I never did find out where Lockdown and Jolt were**_**" He got up and snuck out quietly. "**_**I hope they're alright**_**"**

**Lockdown and Jolt were some distance outside town waiting for any other Decepticons. Lockdown was once more issuing his call in Cybertronian.**

"_**This is Lockdown. If there are any Decepticons in the area, respond, and converge on my position**_**"  
**

**He got a response, the one he had been waiting for all this time.**

"_**Oil Slick en-route**_**"  
**

"_**Macerator reporting**_**"  
**

"_**Octane rolling**_**"**

"_**Thunderblast incoming**_**"**

"_**Dreadwing within striking range**_**"**

"_**Dropkick hears you. My team's on the way**_**"**

**Oil Slick was a fellow Cyber-Ninja who also left when Yoketron started to go out of control. He was a medic and chemical genius.**

**Macerator was a squat and powerful fighter. A bit better than most soldiers you'd find.**

**Octane was their fuel supplier. Lockdown wasn't sure he could do much good in a fight, except be a large target.**

**Thunderblast specialised in aquatic combat. As this area was mostly land she would be at a disadvantage.**

**Dreadwing was an excellent fighter and former General of the armed forces before Optimus Prime took over.**

**Dropkick's team consisted of him and three other Decepticons - Darklight, Stormbringer and Firebolt. Four if you counted his sometimes-girlfriend and eye-in-the-sky Laserwave.**

**All together, there was a possible ten Decepticons heading to aid them. But, how quick they could get there was another matter. "Lets roll back for the town. I sense something's not right" Jolt got up, almost spoiling for a fight "But just remember -" "Yes, I know. Don't expose myself unless the Autobums do" They transformed and rolled.**

**Dreamer and Jaden woke to find Shadow missing from the warren, just as their daughters woke up. "Where's Shadow?" Windfire asked and thought "**_**Was it all a dream? Or a lie?**_**" "He couldn't have gone far. Let's search for him" They searched the immediate area, then went in separate directions.**

**Windfire was searching by the lake when she was approached by Revan. "What's the matter, Windfire?" "It's Shadow. He's gone!" "Have you tracked his scent?" "I can't. Did Lockdown and Jolt say anything?" "No. They seem to have gone too"**

**Suddenly something shot out the forest and struck Revan in the side. He shuddered for a second then fell down. Windfire was shocked "**_**Humans! They shot Revan!**_**" She thought before something pierced her neck and knocked her out.**

"**Anything?" Dreamer asked "Nothing" Jaden replied "And it doesn't surprise me. We were fools to trust him" "Don't say that. He could come back at any second" "I'm not getting my hopes up" Then they were shot by the same projectiles.**

**Over the park the foxes were being shot, Bold, Whisper, Serena, Husky, everyone. Once they were all down a figure stepped out of the woods, who grinned and uttered "Revenge is mine"**

**Shadow was wandering through the town in disguise. One area, he noticed, was strangely empty. He snuck into the area and found Doug, Lewis and Noah gagged and tied up to a lamp post. "**_**What did they do now?**_**" Shadow observed "**_**I guess I should untie them**_**" Noah noticed and shook his head. Shadow didn't notice that and started untying them when…**

**Knuckles and Claws leapt out and tackled Shadow to the ground! Shadow drew his machete and blocked Knuckles' knuckledusters. "Jesus, is there anything you two won't do for money?" "Pretty much" Knuckles said. "Yeah, we're bad that way" Claws continued "Well, I'm bad **_**this**_** way!" Shadow turned around, turned back and head butted Knuckles away. He then kicked Claws out from under his feet, sliced the rope keeping the others to the pole and removed the gags. Doug was relieved "I never thought you'd be our call back to reality, but I'll take it" "Shadow, this seems to be some sort of trap" Noah explained. "For me?" "For all of us. Those two said something about a big attack coming, that 'not even your big friends could stop'"**

"_**Oh, Christ**_**" Shadow thought, wishing that he hadn't left the others back at the park. "Do you know what they were talking about?" Noah asked. Shadow didn't respond, and instead just gave Doug and Lewis his guns and Noah his machete. "Let's go. You might need those weapons" "What about you?" Shadow morphed. "Just follow my lead" Shadow ran, and the others reluctantly followed him.**

**After a while they were crossing the road when a black SUV stopped in front of them. "What's the big idea?" Lewis yelled, kicking it. "We're in a big hurry, so move that gas-guzzling fender now!" Then the driver turned his head and flickered out. "Get back!" Shadow told the others. The SUV transformed into Trailbreaker and smashed the ground with his fist, sending concrete flying everywhere. Then Sureshock drove up, transformed, jumped onto the roof and started smashing the buildings with his electric whips.**

**Amidst the screams, the group had no idea how they were going to get out of this one.**


End file.
